The present disclosure relates to a solid-state imaging device that has a plurality of pixels each including a color filter for filtering incident light, to output incident light from an object as an imaging signal, and an imaging module and an imaging system using the same.
Solid-state imaging devices are used for imaging systems such as digital video cameras and digital still cameras. Such solid-state imaging devices, which include CCD type, CMOS type, and other type solid-state imaging devices, have a plurality of pixels that perform photoelectric conversion on incident light, and color filters are provided in the respective pixels (see Japanese Patent Publication No. 2006-115160, for example). The colors transmitted by the color filters are set appropriately, to perform color separation of the incident light, whereby a color image can be taken.